


Twice The Fun

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Community: slashthedrabble, Competition, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Just like everything else, Jack is turning decorating his and Ianto’s flat for Christmas into a contest.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Twice The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 548 – Compete at slashthedrabble.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “It’s not a competition!”

“What?” Jack spared his lover a brief glance as he reached for another strand of tinsel.

“Decorating the trees. It’s not a race to see who can finish first.”

Thanks to a slight miscommunication over who was going to get the Christmas tree for their new flat, they’d ended up with two, each one eight feet tall. If they hadn’t already got a twelve-foot specimen for the Hub, and if the rest of the team hadn’t already got their trees for the holiday season, they might have palmed the extra one off on someone else, but since no one wanted it Jack had decided having two would be twice as good, especially since it gave him an excuse to go out and buy even more decorations. Like they needed more than they already had!

“It’ll be fun! We’ll put them either side of the French doors and we can decorate one each,” Jack had told him excitedly. “It’s such a big room one tree probably wouldn’t have been enough anyway.”

Once the trees had been settled into matching tubs and put in their places Ianto had seen Jack’s point. He’d thought an eight-foot tree would be plenty big enough, but truthfully one tree that size might have been dwarfed by the expanse of the living room; two looked much better. It also meant that he and Jack could each indulge their own preferences; Ianto always preferred to have a set colour scheme, while Jack didn’t care about clashing colours as long as there was plenty of sparkle.

Ianto had decided on red, green, and gold for his tree, and had carefully picked through the decorations to find what he wanted before beginning the leisurely process of putting each decoration in the perfect spot. Jack, on the other hand, had surrounded himself with bags and boxes and was apparently trying to put everything on his tree at once.

In retrospect, perhaps Ianto should’ve known Jack would turn the task into a competition; everything else was a contest with him, from eating pizza to catching Weevils, and he usually won because he always found a way to cheat.

“There isn’t a time limit,” Ianto pointed out now. “And the decorations won’t mysteriously disappear if you don’t get them on your tree fast enough.”

“I know, but if I run out I might have to go back to the shops and get more.” Jack graced Ianto’s tree with a frown. “Yours is going to look a bit sparse. Sure you don’t want some more tinsel for it?” he held up a double handful of red and gold tinsel the thickness of his forearm. “It’s the right colours.”

“No thanks. My tree’s going to look tasteful.”

“Suit yourself. When we’re finished maybe we should get the rest of the team over to judge which of our trees is the best.”

Ianto sighed, picking up his last decoration. “Suit yourself, but mine already has a gold star.”

The End


End file.
